1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a device for converting an electrical signal in the form of infrared light, visible light, or other light. Currently, such an LED is used in domestic electronic appliances, remote controllers, advertising display panels, displayers, various automation appliances, etc, and the application range thereof is gradually expanding.
Meanwhile, generally, a semiconductor is grown over a substrate through a semiconductor process. The structure of the substrate determines the kind and structure of a semiconductor, which may be grown over the substrate. A sapphire (Al2O3) substrate or an SiC substrate is commercially available. The sapphire substrate has drawbacks of great lattice misalignment, electrical non-conductivity, and low thermal conductivity. When a thin film made of gallium nitride (GaN) is coupled to the sapphire substrate, dislocation is propagated into the GaN thin film due to great lattice misalignment of the sapphire substrate, thereby degrading the device characteristics.